Pillow Talk
by Hez-xx
Summary: One-Shot. Set after episode 8 of series 4. Naomi's speech at Freddie's shed wins Emily back. This is my take on what happens later on in the evening. Reviews are welcome.


**PILLOW TALK**

**Just a little one shot. Set after episode 8 of series 4. Naomi's speech at the shed wins Emily back and this is just a little take on what happens later on in the evening. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy. xx**

"I love you."

Emily whispered, cuddling herself into a smiling Naomi who wrapped her arms around the naked form next to her. It was the first time in months that they had spent proper time together in their bedroom, the first time in months where they loved each other in their own bed. Naomi gently traced her finger up and down her girlfriend's arm, the content smile on her face never fading. Only earlier in the day she had laid on this very bed and broke down, thinking she had finally lost the one person she knew was her whole world.

"Say it again." Naomi whispered, desperately wanting to hear those three words once more.

"I love you." Emily replied, leaning forward and engaging in a sweet, loving kiss before breaking it and ever so slightly resting her forehead against Naomi's. Their noses brushing off each others for a second. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Em!" The giggle escaped Naomi's mouth, another quick kiss was shared. Once again, they broke apart, both their heads resting on the same pillow. Naomi reached out with her free hand, carefully brushing the stands of red hair from her girlfriend's face. "I've missed this."

"I know." Emily responded in the same whisper. "I've missed us."

"I couldn't stand it any longer, Em. I couldn't stand knowing you were slipping further and further away from me." Her emotions were on the edge of breaking and showing, she felt the grip on her hand get tighter for a few seconds when Emily squeezed their hold together. "Then that Mandy showed up and I got scared..."

"I was never interested in her, Naoms."

"I know. I knew then too but she showed an interest in you and I hated it. The way she looked at you, the way she touched you... When she told me she wanted you, I lashed out because I didn't want to lose you. Not to her. Not to anyone."

"You didn't. You won't." The red head reassured. "It doesn't matter what has happened with us lately. Some people are just meant to be together."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah." Emily replied softly, the smallest of smiles appearing on her lips. "I believe it with us." She couldn't resist, leaning in and sharing another passionate embrace with her girlfriend. Their passion for each other might have been non existent in the last couple of months but it was still there like never before. "You have been in...love with me...since... you were...twelve." She mumbled between kisses and grinned against Naomi's mouth, knowing the feeling she got when she heard Naomi's confession back at the shed, is something she'll never forget.

"First time I ever saw you."

"Tell me about it."

"No fucking way." She laughed, her cheeks quickly flushing red. "You'll laugh."

"I won't. I promise." She answered back seriously and rested her head back onto the same pillow that Naomi was using. Truth is, she could remember the first time she ever saw Naomi, she would never have forgotten and now she really was never going to let the memory slip. She just wanted to hear what was going through Naomi's mind when they bumped into each other in the school corridors all those years ago. "Tell me. Please?"

"Okay. Well, I was late for my next class and to tell you the truth, I was a bit lost... So I was too busy trying to figure how where the fuck I was supposed to be going, that I wasn't looking and I ended up knocking into Katie.."

"Who was a right bitch to you."

"You remember?" She laughed as Emily nodded. "Jesus. Ofcourse you do. If you remember, i'm not sure I should keep talking..."

"Please." She pleaded, refusing to settle without hearing the story. "Tell me."

"Katie wasn't exactly nice." Naomi added, carrying on from where she had stopped before. "She was fucking horrible actually but you? You stood up for me. You jumped in and fought my corner without even thinking. I remember looking at you and getting this really weird feeling, I had no idea what it was at the time but when I look at you now, I still get that feeling. You didn't know who I was but..."

"No, I didn't. We had never have even talked before then." Emily replied and sighed briefly. "It wasn't the first time I had seen you though."

"No?" Naomi seemed surprised, her face frowning slightly as she thought.

"No. I'd seen you around school before. Was too scared to speak to you so i'd just watch. In class, at lunch, at the gym hall. Basically fucking everywhere. "

"Perv!" She said with a smirk before feeling herself being kicked under the sheets, making her laugh that little bit louder. Emily turned playful, grabbing her girlfriend's hands and pinning them above them as she placed her legs either side of Naomi's waist. The opportunity was there and Emily took it, leaning down and giving herself to the blonde underneath her.

"You going to take that back?" She whispered, smiling against Naomi's mouth before finishing off the kiss she wanted. "I couldn't take my eyes off you, even then."

"Really?"

"Really." She confirmed gently. "It's always been you, Naoms."

"So, you're staying now right?" Naomi asked as her hands rested on the bottom of Emily's back. Only a moment ago had she realised the bags sitting at the bottom of the bed. The bags Emily tearfully packed "Because our room feels pretty empty without your things lying around. Doesn't quite feel like ours."

"I'm staying." The red head confirmed, planting a gentle kiss on Naomi's cheek, before she rolled back over to her side of the bed. They each turned on their sides and faced each other with matching grins. "Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you accepted a place at Uni. The tickets to Goa, is that what you really want?"

"I want to be with you, Em. Whatever that means." She answered truthfully. "The whole Mexico thing, I wasn't sure. I bought tickets to Goa for us because I knew it was what you wanted and when I really thought about it, it was what I wanted to. You talked about it a lot."

"We didn't talk." Her face spelled confusion.

"No, we didn't." Naomi agreed. "But you did talk to Katie about it."

"And Katie told you?" She asked, Naomi nodded. "Sneaky cow."

"She pushed me to buy the tickets for us but I never told her I actually went ahead and did it."

"Guess she isn't a complete bitch all the time." Emily smiled, lifting their linked hands out from underneath the duvet and placing a loving kiss on the back of the one she had been holding. "I can't believe you've had those tickets for three months and all that time, I was trying to punish you back. I wanted to make you feel how I felt and i'm sorry, i'm so sorry..."

"Em, it doesn't matter." She whispered, snuggling her body closer. Reaching over, she grabbed hold of the tickets she had bought and held them infront of her. "It's our new start. It's your dream and if it's yours, it's mine too."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Naomi grinned, those three words giving the same feeling. God, she'd missed it. Missed it more than anything. She turned her face, burying it into the red hair that fanned across the pillow until she felt her lips brush off Emily's ear. She kissed gently and decided she wasn't quite finished with words. "I'll show you just how much on the beach in Goa."

"You will?" She half shuddered at remembering the words Mandy had previously said to her about being on a beach together. All she was thinking then was how much she was right, how much she did infact want that but never with her, she wanted it all with Naomi. Now she was going to get all she wanted and it made her stomach flip at the thought.

"I'll show you on all the beaches." She laughed, Emily laughing too as she edged even closer than she already was. "I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"I know you won't."

"I'll make you happy again."

"Naomi...." Emily started but was interrupted.

"Because I came so close to losing you and I never want to feel that between us again. The person I am, is because of you Em. You are everything to me. More than everything. You are my whole fucking life.."

"Naomi!" She said once more, placing her hand on Naomi's cheek and silencing her. "You're rambling on. Stop it."

"Am I?" She laughed a little. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard." Emily whispered, a cheeky smirk appearing on her lips as she teasingly brought her head back as her girlfriend edged closer. "I don't think I want to wait until the beaches in Goa. So kiss me." She had barely finished her request when Naomi leaned forward, carefully pulling Emily even closer to her own body as their lips touched in a passionate embrace.


End file.
